Hollywood Heights Season 2
by HollywoodHeightsWriter
Summary: Hi guys, So I'm Julie, and I love Hollywood Heights. My story begins where season 1 ended! I love Leddie, so I won't change anything about their relationship! I don't own the actors or HH! I will try to write every day. Bye, and see you guys soon!
1. Introduction

Hi guys,

So I'm Julie, and I love Hollywood Heights. My story begins where season 1 ended!

I love Leddie, so I won't change anything about their relationship! I don't own the actors or HH!

I will try to write every single day!

Bye guys, See you soon!


	2. Eddie's return back

**Eddie, Loren, Max, Nora, Jake and Kelly were sitting in the plane.**

Loren was fallen asleep on Eddie's shoulder and woke up after a turbulence.

**Loren: ***Yawn* 'Are we almost in New York?'

**Eddie: '**Oh hello beautiful! Yes, we are here in 15 minutes!'

Loren kissed Eddie, and she pulled away 5 minutes later.

Eddie groaned. Loren walks away to the bathroom.

**Eddie:** 'Loren, come back!'

Eddie runs after Loren. And grabbed her at her waist.

**Loren: '**No Eddie! Let me go! I need to pee!'

**Eddie: '**Hahahaha, ok ok.'

Eddie stands just behind the door from the bathroom, when loren comes out, he yells and Loren falls on the ground of laughing.

**Loren: '**You scared the hell out of me! *Still laughing* I wanted to ask for some toiletpaper, and then you scared me, so i almost peed in my pants...'

Eddie and Loren were now laughing both very loud. Max and Nora thought there was someone crying, so they went looking.

**Nora:** 'What the hell is going on in here?'

She said, cause Loren and Eddie were laying on the ground, and they were still laughing.

**Loren: '**Mo-Mom, it-it's ok. Eddie just scared me..'

**Max: '**Eddie! What did you do?'

**Eddie: '**I was standing behind the door, and when Loren came out, i just scared her off!'

**Nora:** Hmm, then it's ok! But when you hurt-

Nora was interrupted by Loren.

**Loren: **Ok, mom.. You can go now, everything is alright!

Nora looked doubtful at Loren, but then Max take her and they leaved.

Eddie stood up, en looked at Loren. How did i deserved did this amazing girl? She's pretty, funny, kindly, friendly and you can laugh with her! She is just perfect!

**Loren: '**Are you gonna help me, or what?'

He woked up out of his thoughts and helped her standing up.

**Eddie: '**Sorry Babe, I was thinking about something...'

**Loren: '**Oh? What were you thinking then?'

**Eddie: '**You.'

**Loren: '**You're sweet. I lov-'

Eddie interrupted Loren and said: 'Back at cha Beautiful.'

**Loren: ** 'Hey! No! This time i will finish my line! I LOVE YOU EDDIE DURAN'

Eddie smiled and said: I. Love. You. Too. Loren Tate!

Loren pulled him into a kiss and Eddie pulled away after 2 minutes.

**Eddie: **C'mon beautiful, we have to get back, the plane is going to land.

**Loren: **Eddie, i'm being honest: I really love you.

**Eddie: **I know you are, me too!

Eddie and Loren smiled at each other and started walking.

**Nora:** And? finished laughing?

Loren looked at her mom, smiled and then said: I love you too mom.

Brenda came and said: Put your seat belts on, we're are landing in 3 minutes.

**I know its a bit short, next time it will be longer!**


	3. The first time

When they got out of the plane, loren couldnt believe her eyes. There were so many fans, and they came for her! All she could do was smile. She walked to the fans and took pictures and signed some posters.

**Kelly: **Okay, Loren! You are doing great but you need to hurry!

**Jake: **Yeah, Kelly is kinda right Lo! I know this is new and fresh for you, but we need to go to the hotel!

Loren said goodbye to all the fans, and took the hand of Eddie, and then they walked hand-in-hand to the limousine.

_In the limo_

Loren: So rockstar, what are you going to do when you're in the hotel?

Eddie: Well, miss Tate, i have to shower and clean up our bed.

Loren: Our bed? And hey, i have to shower first!

Eddie: Well, i wanted to save some water, and shower together.

Loren: Very funny, Duran! I am ready, but not right before my concert!

Eddie's thoughts: Wait, Loren said she was ready.. Does that mean ready-ready?

_In the Hotel_

After Loren showered, Eddie was in the shower. Eddie cam out of the bathroom with only a towel for the lower part of his body.

Loren whistle's: fjuuuut fieeew.

Loren: We got a hottie in here!

Eddie: Did you just call me a hottie, Loren Tate?

Loren: Yes, yes i did.

Eddie: Well, you don't look bad at yourself.

_At the concert_

Loren: Hello New York! So i have a few songs for you, starting with Something in the air, these songs are written by my amazing boyfriend Eddie Duran!  
Hope you enjoy it!

Breathe it in, can you feel it in your soul?  
Under your skin, just let it take control

_Tonight is gona be our night_  
_The beating rythm, feel the energy inside_  
_I know your body wants to explode_  
_Your feet just wana go_  
_We're gona feel alive_  
_There's something in the air, yeah!_  
_Yeah we're gona have a good time_  
_There's something in the air, yeah!_  
_Yeah we're gona have a good time_  
_Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh_  
_Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh_

_It's all around_  
_Go on let your mind escape_  
_So free it out_  
_There's nothing in our way_

_Tonight is gona be our night_  
_The beating rythm, feel the energy inside_  
_I know your body wants to explode_  
_Your feet just wana go_  
_We're gona feel alive_  
_There's something in the air, yeah!_  
_Yeah we're gona have a good time_  
_Whoa oh whoa oh _  
_Can you feel it? _  
_There's something in the air, yeah!_  
_Yeah we're gona have a good time _

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

Eddie whipped off a tear that was rolling over his cheek.

.,...

After a few songs she said goodbye to all the fans and left the podium.

Eddie smiling: That was great! And he pulled her in for a kiss, she quickly pulled away.

Loren: Do you think? I was so nervous..

Eddie: Well you did awesome, and that's all that matters.

Loren: Thanks babe! Now lets go change!

Eddie: Change? Don't you think i look fine?

Loren laughd, cause Eddie pretended to be sad.

Loren: Not you, Silly! You've got to help me with my dress!

Eddie smiled and said: Oh but off course i want to help you with your dress!

Loren: Eddie! You're such an pervert!

Loren grabbed Eddie's hand and she dragged Eddie with her.

_In the dressrooom from Loren_

When she was behind the dressroom curtain, Eddie laughed.

Loren: Why are you laughing?

Eddie: Oh nothing!

Eddie snooked into the dressing room and kissed Loren's neck.

Loren: Waaaah, you idiot! You scared me! Again!

Eddie: Ok, ok, I will stop!

He unzipped her dress and she was now standing only in her bra and string. Eddie looked at his girl in the mirror.

Eddie's thoughts: Wow, she is such an beauty...

Loren: Eddie! Hello? Earth to Eddie? Eddie!

Eddie: Huh? What?

Loren turned around, gave a quick kiss to him and said: Babe, could you handle me that t-shirt and a pair of my jeans?

Eddie smiled and said: Nope, i really really really like you in this way.

Loren: Haha, Mr. Rockstar is again very funny. Come on Eddie!

Loren laughed at him and said: I just can't walk like this outside, right?

Eddie: I know! That's why are you staying with me here.

And he kissed her neck, Loren blushed but said: Stop! *giggling* E-Edddddddie

She pulled away, gave him a short kiss and then said: Listen, i am ready, i all ready told you. But c'mon, you really think i want to spend my first time in a dressingroom?

Eddie: Hahahaha, Okay you're right; Our first time needs to be special.

Loren smiled and Eddie pulled her in for a kiss.

After a few minutes Loren pulled away and said: Well, now Give me those jeans and t-shirt!

_Back in the hotel_

Eddie: Lo, could you go to the reception and ask about the roomservice?

Loren: Of course babe!

Loren walks out, and Eddie runs to the kitchen to get his bag with rose petals and candles. He puts the rose petals on the bed in the shape of a heart.

Then he decorate the room with some candles, and light them up. Loren walks in and saw al the decorations. She runs into Eddie and kissed him. She pulled away after 10 minutes.

Loren: You're the best boyfriend ever!

Eddie: Cause you deserve all this!

Eddie pulled Loren in for a kiss, Eddie pulled away after 15 minutes to see if there was no regret on her face. Then he kissed again, and she pulled his shirt off.

They had a great night, and off couse you know what i mean ;)


	4. Eddie's breakfast

Eddie woke up with Loren in his arms.

Eddie's thoughts: Loren is so cute when she is sleeping! I'm going to call the room service, and bring Loren an breakfast on bed.

He quietly sneaked out of bed, putted some underwear on, and went downstairs. He called the room service and went checking on Loren.

Loren heard some noies downstairs, so she went looking.

Eddie was standing at the bottom of the stairs, and there she was, my girl, she was standing with only a sheet to cover her body at the top of

the stairs.

Eddie: No! Could you just go back to bed, and pretend that you're still sleeping?

Loren looked confused at Eddie.

Eddie: Just do it babe!

As a puppy Loren turned around, and went back to bed.

Then the room service knocked on the door, Eddie opened the door.

Maid: Goodmorning Mr. Duran.

She looked adored but shocked to Eddie's sixpack. Eddie was really uncomfortable . He picked his T- shirt from the couch and put it on.

The maid settled the cart and left

Eddie took the cart and went upstairs, when he came in the bedroom, Loren actually was fallen asleep.

He crawl in bed, next to her an laid his arms around her. 'Good morning Beautiful', he said.

Loren groaned and turned around, as she saw Eddie's face, she gave him a kiss and whispered: Last night was the best night of my entire life.

Eddie whispered back: You know, since i met you, you tell me that every night is the best night of your life.

Loren *still whispering*: Hahaha i know.

Eddie *again whispering*: Loren? Why are whispering

Loren *screaming* I dont know actually!

Eddie kissed her and after 5 minutes he pulled away.

Eddie: You know, Loren? I got something for you!

Eddie brought the cart inside with all the food.

Loren: Omg, Eddie! You didn't had to make this breakfast for me!

Eddie: Lo, babe, i need to tell you something.. I actually didn't made this on my own.. Haha, the room service did hahaha.

Loren kissed Eddie and she said: Whatever hahaha.

They ate breakfast and then after an hour Loren stood up and said, I have to shower.. Come join me?

Eddie doesn't need time to think about that! He jumped out of bed, pulled his shirt and underwear off and joined Loren in the shower.

**Sorry, this wasn't the longest chapter, i know...**


	5. Chloe alarm

Loren and Eddie came out the shower while kissing. Eddie pushed her on the bed.

Loren: No Eddie! I, i mean it, we need to get dressed!

Eddie groaned, and said: That can wait!

Eddie pulled her in for a kiss, and she pulled away 5 minutes later.

She gave him a peddle on his shoulder an said: Well, let's go Mr. Rockstar, you need to get dressed! I want to go back to L.A.!

Eddie: Yeah, you're right!

He stood up and putted his pants and t-shirt on.

They packed their bags, and left the room. When they came out of the elevator, while kissing, they run in to a old acquaintance.

Person: Well, Well, Well isn't that Loren Tate and Eddie Duran?

Loren: What do you want? Why in gods name aren't you leaving us alone?

Eddie: Loren is right. What are you doing here, Cloe Carter or should i say Cynthia Kowalski?

Chloe: How dare you call me that? I'm your fiance!

Loren: Chloe! Just respect the truth, he isn't your fiance anynmore!

Chloe: Shut up, little valley girl!

Eddie: Dont call my girlfriend like that!

Chloe hits Loren in the face, Loren is laying on the ground from the smack, and then Chloe kisses Eddie in front of Loren. Eddie pulled away, but Loren already ran out of the hotel.

Loren thoughts: I stoped breathing and the only thing i could do is run and hide in the parking garage, I didn't want to see anyone, not even Mel, not even my mom, who is practically my best friend.

Chloe: We're finally off that little kid!

Eddie: Listen Cynthia! You and I aren't a we anymore! And btw I love Loren more than I ever loved you!

Eddie runned after Loren out of the building. He went looking for her at the parking garage.

Eddie: Loren! Where are you?

He sees Loren laying behind a Range Rover, unconscious..

Eddie: No Loren! Wake up! Please stay with me! I love you!

Eddie grabbed her from the ground and took her in to the hotel. Nora saw Eddie and runned over.

Nora: Oh my god, what did you do?

Eddie: Nora, i swear i didn't do anything!

Nora looked doubtful at Eddie and looked back at Loren.

Nora: Loren, sweetie, stay with me ok? I will get some help!

Eddie layed her back on the ground, Nora gave him a bottle with water, before he trowed it over Loren's face, Nora said: I believe you Eddie, I know you didin't do anything. Eddie smiled at her and trowed the bottle with water over her face. Eddie looked doubtful at Loren, and then he saw, that she was blinking her eyes.


	6. Back to LA

Loren opened her eyes and saw that her mom and Eddie were leaning over her. She felt her hair, it was all all wet and looked weird at Eddie.

Eddie gave her an towel for her face and hair.

Eddie: Here, a towel. You went out, so I throw d a little bit water over you, to wake you.

Now Max ran out of the elevator.

Max: What happened? I got a call from Nora.

Loren: Mom?! Did you called Max, only because I went out?

Nora: I-I was worried..

Loren: It's ok mom haha.

Nora: How did it happened?

Eddie told them the hole story, from the elevator till the parking garage:

Eddie, well and then i found you behind a Range Rover, isn't that your favorite car, Loren?

Loren: hahahaha, yes it is. There pretty and strong, like you. Hahaha. Ouch!

Max: What's wrong, Loren? Do you have any pain?

Loren: My head, it hurts..

Max: Eddie, how did you find her? Was she laying on her head?

Eddie: Yes, she was..

Loren could see, that Eddie was feeling guilty.

Loren: Eddie, I'm fine. It's not your fault! I can see that your feeling guilty!

Eddie kisses her forehead and said: Were just born to be together.. I mean, you can even read my mind..

Loren: I mean it, Eddie!

Eddie smiled: I know babe!

Loren stood up and took a painkiller.

_After an half hour_

Max: Are you feeling better, Loren?

Loren: Yes, thanks for asking Max. Can we go home now?

After a few hours, they are finally back in L.A. In the plane Nora and Max told everyone that there are going to move in together.

Loren head off to the bathroom.

Eddie: Nora, what are you going to say if I ask Loren to move in with me?

Nora: Oh, my god! Yes off course! Loren had a rough time, so she deserve some fun!

Eddie: You think she would love the idea?

Nora: Think? I know that Lor-

Loren walked in and interrupted the conversation: What about me?

She sat on Eddie's lap, and looked at him.

Loren: Well?

Eddie: That you were amazing yesterday night!

And started tickeling her.

Loren laughing : E-E-Eddddddie stop it! Hahahaha.

Eddie said: Ok ok, but gimme kiss then!

Loren: No. No. No. Not in front of our parents, that's embarrassing!

Eddie: Well in that case, I am just going continue with tickeling!

Eddie tickles her in her waist and under her feet.

Loren still laughing: Ok Ok, come her then.

And she gave him a kiss on his mouth.

Loren: Mom, can I stay at Eddie's tonight?

Nora: Sure, and you know what , you can stay tomorrow night also!

Loren hugged her mom and said: Really mom? You're the best!

Nora: Wel now, go! Before I change my mind!

Loren packed some clothes and Eddie gave her a jacket.

Loren kissed her mom on the cheek, and said: See you Monday night mom! Bye Max!

Max: Bye Lo!

Eddie gave Max a men hug and said: Bye Pops! I love you!

Max: I love you to Ed!

Eddie gave Nora a hug and while she was whispering: Take care off my baby, I trust you! En oh, let her stay home on Monday! It's been a rough week for her!

Eddie: I will Nora! See you!

_Eddie and Loren are watching Friends._

Loren is laughing very loud, Eddie shutted the tv down.

Loren: Hey! I was watching!

Eddie: Loren, I need to talk to you about something.

Since Loren's dad left since she was 4, she always think that the people who love her are going to leave.  
She started crying.

Loren: Sorry Eddie, It won't happen again! I swear!

Eddie: What are you talking about Loren?

Loren: This morning, that I went out..

Eddie drying: What? That isn't your fault!

Loren relieving: So you're not going to break up with me?

Eddie: Breaking up wit YOU? Never. I wanted ask you if want to move in with me silly!

Loren gave him a kiss and he pulled away 8 minutes later.

Eddie: So that is a yes then?

Loren kissed him again, he took her to the bedroom and again they made love.

After that, they fell asleep, spooning.

_10 a.m._

Loren woke up with Eddie next to her, she still can't believe that she can now wake up every morning like this. She turned around and saw Eddie opening his eyes.

Eddie: Goodmorning beautiful!

Loren: Oh hello handsome!

Eddie kissed Loren and she pulled away to say something.

Loren: You know what? Last night was-

Eddie interrupted Loren and said: Let me guess? Last night was one of youre best nights?

Loren: Haha, sorry. But with you every day is the best day of my life!

Eddie: Haha, what do you want to do today?

Loren: Well, my aunt, you know Aunt Ella, has a kindergarden, and she told me a week ago that the kids would love it, if we came visiting them once!

Eddie: Great idea! I love kids! Do you call your aunt that we're visiting them today?

Loren: Sure! Be right back!

Loren stood up to get her phone.

**Let me know If you want more drama, or should I keep it like this, a Leddie story?**


End file.
